Xylotroph
Xylotroph (急木部細胞急, Kyū-mokusaibō Idō; lit. "Rapid Xylem Cell Movement") is an emitter-type used by Edaha Juryoku. Description Unlike her parents, who have Quirks related to manipulation of energy, and her sibling whose Quirk is a perfect marriage between her parents' abilities, Edaha possess an unique Quirk known as Xylotroph that allows her to artificially accelerate and promote the secretion of the arabinogalactan protein known as xylogen in her surrounding area, thus producing excess amounts of xylem that she can command and control with her mind. Also known as Wood Genesis (木起こり, Moku Okori), this ability allows Edaha to generate and control "special" wood as long as she is in an area with fertile soil. Previously, her ability was only limited to generating would from the soil around her, however, with the added mutation from EveryMan Project (各人間企画, Kaku-ningen Kikaku), she is now able to generate xylem and xylokinetic constructions from any part of her body; using her own skin, as a medium for xylem growth. Her photosynthetic blood and healing ability heals the excess damage and compensates for the energy and nutrients requirement to form xylem from parts of her body. She also has shown the ability to freely control and change the properties of the xylokinetic constructs that she produces. However, in an environment with extreme heat and low moisture such as a desert, she is not able to use her abilities. Same can be said for an extremely cold area such as the arctics. However, it was later revealed that, every time Edaha performs a xylotrophic act, she has to share some of her "life-force" with her creation, specially those with a modified nature, such as her signature Timed-Frenzy Root (時狂乱根底, Doki-kyōran Kontei) technique. This also explains why she is now capable of producing enhanced-xylem from any surface, including her own body, as the energy that she obtains by photosynthesis, which is also required to maintain life, is literally converted into a source of life. Due to its versatility and wide range, Xylotroph is one of the most dangerous Quirks to have, specially in the hands of someone like Edaha. Funnily enough, as a byproduct of most of her techniques, oxygen is produced; causing the area promote life in the process. She has also demonstrated the ability to heal or even completely revive dying or dead and withered wood just by touching it and imparting it with her life force and fresh xylogen. Super Moves *'Dance of Hickory' (ヒッコリーのまい, Hikkorī no Mai): *'Binding Bark Headlock' (束縛赤木ヘッドロック, Sokubaku Akagi Heddorokku): *'Limber Lumber Instrument' (柔軟材用器, Jūnanzai Yōki): *'Many Arms of Silvanus' (次籠袂撫釋の諸手, Shirubenasu no Shote): *'Great Tea Emergence' (大変木脱皮, Taihenki Dappi): *'Hemlock Spear' (毒人参槍, Dokuninjin Yari): *'Timed-Frenzy Root' (時狂乱根底, Doki-kyōran Kontei): *'Blooming Lotus: Wooden Dragon' (開花蓮・木竜, Kaikahasu: Mokuryū): Trivia *The name Xylotroph is an amalgamation of "xylogen" and "tropism". **A tropism is a biological phenomenon, indicating growth or turning movement of a biological organism, usually a plant, in response to an environmental stimulus. Thus, explaining the basis of her techniques. *While due to her body running on photosynthesis, it becomes hard for Edaha to recover from using advanced techniques at night, since they not only require a lot of energy but also, drain her life force rather quickly without her light-dependent healing factor being able to compensate for it. *She also mentions that, she has a hard time controlling the wood dragon, as if requires too much life-force and in the process, is known to gain quasi-sentience. This is extremely hard for even Edaha to suppress. *While she can modify the characteristics of the xylem she produces, from making it as soft as caoutchouc to as hard as Boron Nitride, they remain just as vulnerable to heat and cold as normal xylem parts of a plant. Though, it would seem that her xylem is not only a better insulator of electricity than normal wood but also is also less likely to attract lightning. * Her eyes tend to glow red whenever she activates her Quirk. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks